Parallel Universe TRADUCCIÓN
by Charlie Rho Sigma
Summary: Susan Jane Anderson es una genio. Sus padres trabajan para una organización secreta para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Después de acabar el instituto y la universidad al mismo tiempo, le ofrecen trabajo en Naciones Unidas. La única cosa ordinaria en su vida es la serie Doctor Who. Después de pasar la noche en un bar con el peor enemigo del Doctor su mundo se pone patas arriba.


**Notas de la traductora: Os traigo esta serie de historias, tres. Buenas, bonitas, baratas. De cincuenta capítulos cada una. Y aún no se han acabado. Que conste que esto va a costar así que espero reviews tanto para la autora (que no tiene ni idea de español así que le traduciré todo. Aun así pretende traducir la segunda parte. No me responsabilizo de eso) como para mí. Muchos, en cada chapter. Que me hacen muy feliz. **

**Charlie Rho**

* * *

Susan Jane Anderson era parte de la más extraña familia que pudieras conocer. Su madre era una profesora de historia de una escuela local y su padre trabajaba para cierto programa secreto del gobierno, y a veces no lo veía durante meses seguidos.

No podía decir que había tenido menos que una interesante infancia. Iba al colegio durante el día, luego en casa, el aprendizaje real tomaba lugar. Ella aprendía todo, desde cálculos de química, a historia. Sus padres le dijeron en realidad que se hiciera la tonta en el colegio. No querían profesores o otros profesores o a otros estudiantes empujándola o pinchándola por estudiar a un nivel universitario cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Susan sabía que ella era lo que otra gente llamaba un genio.

Su padre pasaría noches enseñándola combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y con cuchillo, y espada cuando creció. Las únicas reglas con las que había crecido eran: El toque de queda era a las diez en punto de la noche y nada de pistolas, JAMÁS en casa.

Cuando Susan era una adolescente, con 13 años, sus padres le contaron de dónde provenía su nombre. Le contaron que había una serie de televisión llamada Doctor Who, de la BBC América que salió cuando ellos eran niños. Le contaron el argumento en pocas palabras: Un alienígena llamado el Señor del Tiempo, viaja en su máquina espacio-temporal llamada la TARDIS. Él llevaba consigo acompañantes humanas y viajaban a través del espacio y el tiempo luchando contra alienígenas malvados y salvando mundos. A ella la llamaron como a la nieta del Doctor, Susan Foreman, y una de las acompañantes del Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith. Después de ver los primeros pares de episodios de los años 1960, estaba enganchada.

Eso había sido siete años atrás.

Susan acababa de cumplir diecinueve años. Estaba casi acabando el instituto. O, lo que la gente de fuera de su casa pensaba que estaba terminando. Lo cierto era que estaba acabando sus estudios de grado. Había sido ya abordada por la CIA, the NOD, the Secret Service, todos ellos queriendo que ella trabajase para su organización.

Así que ella dio la más lógica de las respuestas: "No."

Y así, la historia de Susan Jane Anderson finalmente comienza en un apartamento de la ciudad de Nueva York.

* * *

Después de llegar a casa de una situación de trabajo temporal en Naciones Unidas, el único lugar donde quería trabajar, abro la puerta de mi apartamento, tiro las llaves a la encimera sin importarme si se pierden y me quito los zapatos dando un portazo.

Me serví una taza de té, me la bebí de un trago y me tiré en el sofá encendiendo precisamente Doctor Who en la televisión. Estaba muy contenta de tener noticias de uno de mis conocidos acerca de que Doctor Who se había puesto en marcha de nuevo. En ese momento, yo estaba en la temporada 7, el último episodio, The Name of The Doctor.

Murmuré uno de mis refranesde las temporadas anteriores "Regla 1: El doctor miente." Estuve sentada en el borde del sofá durante todo el episodio. Cuando vi las palabras: JOHN HURT ES PRESENTADO COMO El SIGUIENTE DOCTOR, le grité a la pantalla "¡NO! ¡Matt Smith no nos dejes!"

Matt Smith no podía irse, no me lo creía, no podía. Me había enamorado del onceavo doctor, de Amy, Rory y River; a pesar de que Amy y Rory se quedaron atrapados en el tiempo y River atrapada en un planeta en una enorme biblioteca.

De repente, mi teléfono móvil sonó, sacándome de mi auto-recuperación psicológica. Miré la llamada y vi el nombre de Lily aparecer. Lo cogí y ambas empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo. Le dije: "¡NOOO Matt Smith no puede haber terminado con esto!"

Ella dijo más o menos lo mismo "¿Por qué?" Los dos nos reímos. "¿Quieres tomar algo?" Me preguntó Lily. Sabía que iba a pasar eso, cada vez que ocurría una gran revelación o triste final en la serie, nos íbamos al bar.

"Por supuesto." Respondí. Apagué el televisor.

"¿En el lugar de siempre?" Pregunté.

"Yep."

"20 minutos". Colgué el teléfono y llamé a mi chofer "pirata", porque podía. "Sí, soy la señorita Anderson, al Linterna de papel, en 20 minutos."

David, mi conductor, dijo: "Sí, por supuesto, señorita Anderson."

* * *

30 minutos más tarde, me encuentro sentada en el bar con Lily, esperando a que Sophie tome nuestro pedido. SÍ, lo sé, vengo aquí mucho, así que me sé los nombres... más o menos. De repente oigo gritos a mis espaldas. Suspiré, probablemente por el vino. Saco el arma de mi bolsa, y deslizo la funda de nuevo en mi hombro.

Sophie miró y me dijo: "No se permiten armas, señorita Anderson."

Rebusco en mi bolsillo mi identificación de trabajo y se la tiro. "¿Es esto suficiente claro para ti?" Exclamé. Sophie palideció. Me había asegurado de no decirle a nadie de mi condición de trabajo en cualquier lugar al que había ido. Pero las cosas estaban volviéndose más desesperadas cuando la gente empezó a correr, y a gritar hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando Sophie asintió, oí la palabra que pensé que nunca oiría aquí, excepto en la televisión.

"EX-TER-MIN-AR!"


End file.
